


Clone Son of a Clone Son

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: What if Boba Fett, instead of burning all of his own clones, had kept one as a son? What if Vader found out and decided to use the clone infant against the infamous bounty hunter? Just how much does Boba Fett love Loca Fett? Just how far will he go to protect his son?
Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Clones

Boba Fett stormed around the corner, nearly slipping on the polished floor, sniper rifle in hand.

_That's the last time I work for Vader!_ He thought for the hundredth time in his life. _Sure it's good money, but I never get to do what he tells me to do! He changes his mind too much!_

Boba Fett had come to protect Vader from his rogue clone, and had been prepared to snipe the Force-sensitive, but hadn't when Vader kept getting in the way, fighting and seeming to hope that he could maybe force the clone under his rule again.

_Well good for him! I'm leaving!_ Boba Fett entered a room and looked around him. There were tiny babies floating around in cloning cylinders, and Boba looked at them. More clones of Jango Fett, doomed to serve an Empire that could care less if they survived at all. The Kamino clones were of higher quality than the Spaarti, but the Empire only cared about numbers, not intelligence.

Boba turned his attention to the technician, doctor, whatever he was, that was staring at him in complete and utter fright.

"Protect these with your life. The clones of Jango Fett deserve more than what they recieve." He ordered, all emotion from his voice removed as it passed through the synthesizer.

The technician paled even more, if that was even a possibility. "B-but Mr. F-Fett..." He choked. Boba turned toward him from where he was about to leave the room.

"What." He asked abruptly, angry at being held up.

The technician visibly swallowed. "They're y-your clones... N-not your f-father's..." The technician looked at him, eyes wide with fear as Boba Fett froze.

_My clones?_ Boba Fett inwardly gasped, but then his face hardened. _My father may have been fine to hand his clones over to the Republic for a doomed death, but there is no way mine are!_

"How did you get my DNA?" Boba Fett knew he was probably talking too much, but this technician wouldn't live to tell it.

The technician stammered about Vader sending someone to get a sample of Fett's DNA, and that this person succeeded. In anger, Boba Fett shot the technician dead, then turned to his clones.

"I'm doing this for your own good." He said, turning his flame-thrower onto the clones, igniting it.

The flames reflected in the cold, black t-shaped visor as Boba watched the flames lick through the cylinders. He turned to go when one clone caught his eyes. It was fully developed, probably ready for removal at any time, and it's eyes were open, staring at Boba. Those deep, brown eyes seemed to hold emotion and intelligence well beyond his years. Boba Fett stared. Brown eyes. _Boba's_ eyes... _Jango's_ eyes.

Boba walked through the fire, his armour and undersuit protecting him from the heat and flames. He stood looking into the cylinder, in at the clone infant. He couldn't leave it. Boba Fett smashed his gun into the glass, shattering it. The clone child began to be watched out with the liquid, but Boba caught it before it could fall, although it recieved a cut across it's left eyebrow.

Boba Fett looked around, and seeing no one, removed the shirt from the dead technician, wrapping the naked infant in it. He looked at the flames licking high, and lowered his head over the infant, holding it close to his body as he passed through the flames. His cape caught fire, but he didn't care as he made it back out onto the balcony. Looking down, he caught the eyes of Vader. Boba Fett stood still, cape flaming, smoke billowing from the lab he had just left, before  
turning and running along the catwalk to where his ship was kept, infant pressed tightly to his chest.

Vader looked up at the menacing figure of Boba Fett, silhouted in the flames of the room behind him, his shoulder cape flaming from coming into close contact with the fires, then down at the wrapped bundle in his hands. He smiled as Boba Fett turned and left. The bounty hunter will not receive pay for this job, having left it when Vader received control.

It would prove an annoyance to the loss of the clones of Boba Fett, but the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter had taken one. One that could prove a tool when Vader needed Fett... shall we say, under his heel. The clone infant could be used as a handhold to the Bounty Hunter's complete loyalty.

Vader turned away as Clone Troopers attempted to put out the fire. He would tell no one of what Boba Fett had taken with him. It would be his own little secret. A secret that made him feel happier about losing his force sensitive clone again.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Boba Fett." He growled to himself. "A terrible mistake indeed."


	2. Loca

Boba paced his ship in agitation, the Slave II making it's way safely through the darkness of space without it's master's direction, allowing him to think over his actions.

Vader most definitely would come after him for destroying the new clones, and yet he still needed his the credits the empire could offer. Boba swore under his breath in his native tongue as he stopped pacing and made his way to the small room and the sleeping infant lain out on his bed.

Boba stared down at the small child, still wrapped in the blood-crusted shirt of the technician, little fists moving slightly in sleep.

Briefly, Boba wondered what had come over him. He was a bounty hunter. One of the greatest, and therefore, had a full book of enemies. There was a war on, between the surviving Jedi on Coruscant, and the Empire now headed by Vader after the execution of Chancellor Palpatine.

 _I can't care for a child._ Boba thought inwardly. With his line of work, he could disappear forever, or die in some unknown place, leaving the child alone. _Yet I survived._

Boba shook his head as he crouched next to the child, chin in his hands as he stared at it.

Shifting and yawning, the brown eyes cracked open, looking at him with their trusting dependance as they slowly finished opening.

Reaching over, Boba gently brushed the fuzzy black hair from the child's eyes, chubby fingers wrapping around his own. A small smile turned up one side of his mouth as the baby tried to suck his finger.

"Hey." Boba said, pulling his finger out of the strong grip and gently caressing the head. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked softly, the baby's hands moving in their jerky movements. "I don't even know what to do for a child."

Boba shook his head. To raise a child while working as a bounty hunter was a bad idea, and even worse in the middle of a war zone. The Spaarti clones and Vader on one side, the remaining Kaminoan clones and Jedi on the other.

The baby's face pucker up and the lower lip stuck out as it began to whimper.

"Shhhh." Boba whispered, gently rolling it into his arms. "Shhhh."

The baby's hands swung wildly as it began to squeal, louder and louder as the Mandalorian bounty hunter looked around for something to console the child. He didn't have anything to feed it... not yet that is.

Wait. He had that bantha milk that the one bounty a few days ago had had.

Jostling the baby over to the other arm, Boba made his way quickly over to the cabinet, pulling out the warm milk and setting it on a table, sitting down with the baby on his lap, unscrewing the cap on the bottle.

The baby was screaming now, and Boba winced as the cap finally came off. He snatched up a cloth and stuck it into the bottle before holding it out to the child, tapping it's lips with it.

Reflex caused the baby's mouth to open and it sucked eagerly at the cloth, Boba having to force it back out of his mouth to re-dip it.

The baby started making hum like noises as it sucked, eyes staring up at him with complete, pure trust, striking a cord in Boba's body, but he forced it away. He had to get rid of the child as soon as possible. Somewhere safe. The only problem was that, as it grew, it would more and more resemble clones, becoming a dead giveaway.

"Unless..." Boba muttered under his breath. "Unless Dengar and Latts would..." He shook his head. It was unlikely, but he'd have to try.

Boba looked back down at the baby, whose eyes were half-closed, and the sucking becoming weaker and weaker. He smiled. "Hush, Loca. I will make sure you are safe."


	3. A Son or Just Another Clone?

Boba Fett had considered it carefully, and decided he would keep the youngling for a short while until he could think of something or some way to get rid of Loca.

He shouldn't have named him. By naming him, he made it something other than an object, a nuisance. He never gave his bounties names. Names made a bounty become a someone, not an it, making work dangerous for those with little experience.

Boba closed his eyes when he heard the whimpers that would eventually lead up to shrieks, sighing as he got up and made his way to wear Loca lay on the bed, arms flailing and face red from lack of oxygen due to his shrieking cries.

"Shab..." Boba muttered as he picked the child up, now wrapped in one of the Mandalorian's clean shirts, the blood-crusted technician's thrown away. He had no idea how to make the child stop crying. He had just eaten a few hours ago!

Sighing, the Mandalorian carried to baby into another part of the ship, setting it on the table outside of the lockers that held all of his equipment.

Stepping back, Boba held out his hands toward the child, who lay on the table, pumping his fists as he cried. "Stay there." The Mandalorian ordered as he made his way over to the console, searching up babies, his high tech equipment getting him more than he would ever want to know on the subject in mere moments.

Boba read carefully through a couple of different sources on babies, marvelling at how much work it was to raise one. _Yep. I am SO not keeping him!_ He muttered inwardly, looking over his shoulder at the small boy before freezing.

Loca was at the edge of the table, his rapid movements moving him toward to edge to finally slide off. Boba jumped forward, catching his clone in his outstretched arms, Loca gasping in surprise before screaming louder.

"Shab." Boba muttered, trying to slow his beating heart, surprised by how fearful he was for the child. _No. An youngling is different._ He shook his head. The sources on young children said that they would eat almost every few hours, something that would add up to a large expense. But it also said that the baby would sleep for hours on end too, a fact that slightly relieved him.

Loca refused to quiet down until Boba placed the milk-soaked rag to his lips, allowing him to suck the needed food into his body. Boba tried not to stare at the child, who was staring up at him with large brown eyes. Eyes that showed his trust and dependance, making the hardened Mandalorian feel vulnerable.

Boba put his son... No, his clone. Into a small padded drawer, watching as the child looked up at him with a look almost like betrayal.

Climbing into his own bed next to the small drawer, Boba looked at the child and shook his head at the hopeful eyes. "There's _no_ way you're coming up here with me." He growled, turning over in order to not see the child.

Whimpers broke the darkened silence around them, and Boba attempted to ignore it until it grew louder and louder, sighing he rolled over to glare down at the child. A small, puckered face with tear-filled eyes looked up at him and he groaned.

"Loca. You are _not_ coming up here with me." He said.

Loca stared up with those common brown eyes, his lower lip sticking out as it began to tremble slightly.

Sighing, Boba reached into the drawer and pulled to baby out, laying it down beside him, it's small warm body cuddling into him.

Loca looked up at his template before shoving a fist into his mouth and sucking on it with loud noises. Rolling his eyes, Boba lay down, watching as the clone fell asleep before falling asleep also.

Unknown to Boba, once he had fallen into the depths of sleep, one arm was placed over Loca's fragile body, in an almost protecting stance, the baby's little fingers wrapping around one of his fingers.


	4. Visions

Boba was troubled when he had awoken. A familiar voice had broken into his dreams, sounding like his long lost father, Jango Fett.

"Boba..." Jango had spoken softly, gently. "Boba. Take care of your legacy. Love your heir, and care for him... raise him to be like you and I were."

Boba had shaken his head in sleep, murmuring under his breath.

"Boba. Do not worry for yourself or the child. We sometimes have our own children." Jango had said. "Bounty hunters are normal people too. They fall in love. Have children."

Boba had slowly awoken, his father's voice echoing in his mind, troubled and conflicted. He would not raise the child, as his father obviously wanted him too. No. He would give it away. Keep on eye on it, but he would not raise Loca.

_Then why did you name it?_ The question hit Boba out of no where, but he pushed the feelings aside.

Something small hit him in the back. Something small and weak, but hard enough to surprise him.

Rolling over, Boba found Loca looking up at him, hitting at his template's back with his tiny fist in a successful attempt to wake him up.

Once Loca realized he had the attention of the bounty hunter, tears began to well up in his eyes and his little lip stuck out, trembling.

Groaning softly, Boba got up with the clone baby in his arms to make his way out of the room, conflicted by thoughts. _Jango raised me._ He thought. _Yes, but he had the option to leave you on Kamino while he worked_. His other side argued. _You cannot do the same. You have many competitors._

Boba shook his head as he fed Loca, making up his mind to pick up some supplies for the child on Coruscant, then see to finding Dengar and his wife, Latts Razzi, both contacts of himself.

_Wait._ Boba thought to himself, annoyance rising in his body. No one could see the notorious bounty hunter Boba Fett, buying supplies for a baby! It would hint to everyone of the fact that he did have a "son". Even his face would betray him as a clone! Wouldn't that be a juicy piece of news!? Boba Fett has a son?

Loca burped and Boba glared down at him, the baby's lips twitching slightly as if in amusement.


	5. An Old Friend

Boba Fett had known he would come to see him, but he also knew that having his old friend here would allow him to land in the less discreet areas without too much trouble.

"Hey Boba." That familiar voice said in greeting, allowing a half-smile to spread across Boba's face beneath his helmet as he clasped the other man's wrist.

"Rex." Boba nodded to the woman standing beside the clone captain. "Tano."

The Jedi girl nodded in response to his greeting, a smile on her own face.

Boba looked at her, smiling at her beneath his helmet. "A Jedi Knight now, are we?" He asked teasingly. "Last time we met, you weren't even knee high to a rancor!"

Ahsoka frowned at him, but it was good natured, and Rex had an amused expression on his face. His wife was one of the few Jedi that Boba Fett actually tolerated and respected.

"You're not so tall yourself, Mandalorian!" She answered, Boba snorting in amusement. "Rex isn't so tall either."

Rex raised his hands in innocence. "Don't get me involved!"

Boba snorted, the closest he could come to a laugh, before looking over at Ahsoka. "Got any kids yet?" He asked, looking pointedly at her slightly large abdomen.

Rex grinned proudly. "We've gotta girl that's eleven and a Padawan." The clone grinned. "And this is supposed to be my little guy." The captain smileda, placing a hand against Ahsoka's stomach.

Boba nodded.

"How about you, Boba?" Ahsoka asked jokingly. "Found a lover yet?"

Boba shifted, a movement that would go unnoticed by others. But not Rex. The captain had known him since they were both raised on Kamino, his eyes widening as he picked up the Mandalorian's movement.

"Actually..." Boba stopped, holding out Loca, who was wrapped up in his cape. "A child but no lover." He responded, allowing Ahsoka to take it into her arms.

Rex looked down at the baby, then up at Boba. "He looks like a..." He didn't finish, only raised an eyebrow at his old friend.

"Clone. Yes. Vader double-crossed me and created clones with my DNA. Loca is the only survivor." Boba answered, deciding to withhold the fact that he had destroyed the others.

"Clone or not, he's yours." Ahsoka smiled, but it was slowly lost. "He's force-sensitive." She stated.

Boba started. "What?" He asked, unsure he had heard correctly. He reset his audio and tilted his head toward her again. "Repeat that."

Ahsoka glared at him. "I said he is force-sensitive!" She growled.

Boba stared at her. "He can't be." He said slowly. "He's a clone."

"Well he is, Boba." Ahsoka answered, handing the child back to him.

Boba stared down at the sleeping Loca as Rex came up next to him to look down at the child. "I must say he looks like a warrior's son. Especially wrapped in that blanket."

Boba snorted and looked at him. "I need to get it supplies... discreetly."

Rex threw an arm around Boba's shoulders. "You're talking to a clone captain, my friend." He grinned. "Discretion is my speciality!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and snorted. " _Please_ do not get him started!"

"Do the Jedi know I'm here?" Boba asked her, and she shook her head. "No. We made sure of that. But you should probably get out of here as quickly as possible... Master Windu still holds a grudge."

Boba snorted. "Of course he does. But it doesn't matter. The feeling's mutual."

Rex shook his head. "You really need to meet more Jedi, Boba." He said, ignoring his friend's shaking head. "Not all of them are that bad."

Laughing shortly, Boba shook his head. "No. Ahsoka and Barriss are enough, thank you."

"So what's his name?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Boba looked at her before answering. "Loca."

"Loca Fett." Rex considered the name. "Hmmmm. Not bad."

"He's not a Fett." Boba answered, almost sharply. "At least not for long."

The Togrutan Jedi looked at him, shock and confusion in her expression. "Why?" She asked, sounding as if she feared the answer.

_We are human too. We have children sometimes, Boba._ That haunting voice whispered to him.

"Because I'm not keeping him." Boba answered.


	6. Refusal

Boba watched Dengar's expression in the dark cantina. The other bounty hunter looked at Boba with an expression of disbelief and confusion.

"I just need someone to care for him until he's old enough to take with me." Boba said again.

Dengar sighed. "Look, Fett. I'd love to take the kid. Really, I would." The Corellian looked around at the other patrons as he lowered his voice. "The truth is, he's _your_ son, Fett. Whether you like it or not."

Boba straightened ever so slowly as he leaned toward Dengar stiffly. "He is a clone. I never asked for him." He answered slowly in his synthesized voice.

Dengar leaned back in his seat, chewing thoughtfully on a toothpick as he looked the Mandalorian hunter over.

There was silence between the two, even as the noise around them continued.

"Maybe you didn't ask for him, Fett." Dengar said softly, considering his words carefully, a fact obvious to Boba in the way he hesitated before speaking again. "But maybe he asked for _you_."

Boba felt anger rise up in him. He didn't need this. He didn't _want_ this. "Look, Dengar. Will you take him or not?" He asked, anger leaking past the synthesizer. "If you don't, I'll find someone who will."

Dengar returned his angry gaze, only his was calm. "I know you will, Boba. But consider this. The child is force-sensitive. He will eventually go to the Jedi."

Boba sat upright, forcing himself to not tremble with anger. "My clone will _not_ go to the Jedi! EVER."

Dengar shrugged. "You want to give him to someone? No matter who they are?" He asked, slightly angered as he gestured to the room of patrons. "There's many people here."

Shaking his head slowly, Boba glared at Dengar through the visor. "I don't want him raised by a low life. I would prefer a bounty hunter or mercenary."

Dengar and Boba both looked up as Latts Razzi, bounty hunter wife to the Corellian, appeared to sit next to her husband.

"Hey, Boba." She smiled at him, receiving a nod in return.

"Hey sweetie." Dengar smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

Latts smiled at Boba then at Dengar as she felt the tense air between them. "What're you doing here, Fett?" She asked, looking between him and her husband. "Is there a bounty on my Corellian?"

Dengar frowned at her as Boba smirked under his helmet. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, Latts." He answered, ignoring Dengar's toxic look.

Boba remained silent as Dengar leaned over and spoke softly to Latts, who nodded and got up to disappear among the patrons.

Boba waited silently while the Corellian watched his wife disappear before turning back to the Mandalorian, sighing. "Fett. I love Latts. Maybe too much."

His tone was soft, nearly a whisper, and Boba waited silently for the Corellian to continue. "People can use that, Fett. To get to me. I already stalk her like I'm some sort of low life pervert. I want to always protect her, and I may not be able to do that." Dengar looked up at the Mandalorian. "I don't want a child added to the burden I already feel."

Letting the Corellian bounty hunter's words sink in, Boba nodded once. "You tell me to keep what you say is my son." He said, catching the other man's attention immediately. "But you will not have your own?"

Dengar shook his head. "Latts may want one. If it comes to that, I will allow it. Fate decides everything Fett."

Standing slowly, Boba understood what the Corellian was saying and nodded slowly. "Fine, Dengar. Fine." He answered, tossing a handful of credits onto the table as he began to leave, stopped only when the other man grabbed his arm.

Boba looked down at Dengar. Into those brown eyes that demanded attention for what he was going to say next. "Fate does decide everything, Fett." He whispered softly, eyes looking into the cold visor. "Fate decided that you would have a son."

"But sometimes we can control fate." Boba answered, just as softly.

Dengar paused before nodding slowly. "Yes we can, Fett. We control the fate of many people. Whether they live or die." The Corellian's hand tightened on his arm ever so slightly. "You now control your own fate. The fate of your son, and the fate of your legacy."

Boba stared down at Dengar as the Corellian released him, nodding to him in farewell. "See you, Fett." He smirked that cocky smile of his.

Boba only turned and began to make his way out of the cantina, the haunting voice of his mind echoing in sync with Dengar's. _We're human too, We control the fate of many. Take care of your legacy, you hold the fate of your legacy._

"Choose wisely, Fett!" Dengar called from behind him as he stepped out of the cantina and into the swirling dust winds of Mos Eisely.


	7. Choose What's Best

Boba lay awake, listening to the soft snores of his own clone. Loca was asleep, having eaten his fill of the formula Rex and Ahsoka had retrieved for the Mandalorian, and abruptly fallen asleep in his new baby clothing.

Shaking his head, Boba looked at the child, so small in the larger bed. So small and perfect against his own larger and scared frame.

"I can't keep you, Loca." Boba whispered to the sleeping baby, whom clutched his fingers tightly and shifted in his sleep, fuzzy black hair brushing across the Mandalorian hunter's bare chest, causing him to shiver. "Even if I did want to keep you, it wouldn't be good for you."

Boba lay back wit a sigh, the baby whimpering softly. Looking down at Loca's face, puckered up with nightmares, Boba felt sympathy and protectiveness for his clone, causing him to pick up the child and place him upon his chest.

Loca's fuzzy head lay upon Boba's chest as he hummed a Mandalorian song to the baby.

Loca stopped shifting as a heartbeat reached his ears and he sensed his template's force signature. His face smoothed out and he lay silently in the arms of the hardened Mandalorian.

"I need to do what would be best for you, Loca." Boba whispered, nose in the baby's hair as he kissed the tiny head. "Before we grow to close. You can't have a bounty hunter for a guardian. Or a father... that never works out." He whispered as memories of his own father's death assaulted him.

The soft snoring of the baby allowed a smile to touch his lips in the darkened room as he placed his cheek against the clone baby's head.

"You're also force-sensitive. That would pose as a problem." The Mandalorian sighed as images of a purple lightsaber filled his mind. "These skills would be good to know, but in order to learn you would have to go to the Jedi." Boba sneered at the thought.

_My_ son a Jetti? No.

_But how else can he learn?_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. _You cannot teach him._

"But I could teach him better things..." Boba shook his head. _No! I don't want to_.

"Maybe, Loca." Boba murmured. "Maybe it is what is best for you. If your fate lies in my hands, you would most surely lose so much. But in the hand of a Jedi that I could trust, you would flourish."

There was silence in the room as the great hunter stopped speaking to listen to the snoring of his clone child. "I would like it if you would remember me. Keep you until you could..." Boba shook his head. "But that would be cruel. To raise you as a Mandalorian, only to hand you over to the Jedi that you would most surely learn to hate."

Boba sighed in exasperation. It was all so complicated. He hated complication. He liked the problems that he could fix with his blaster rifle. Easy, quick and silent.

"I will remember you, Loca. And maybe one day, we would meet again." Boba felt exhaustion moving against his body, and he sacrificed his will to it. "Yes... Loca will be a Jedi... a Mandalorian Jedi."


	8. Accusations of a Council

Boba Fett dodged the clone sentries as they tried to grab him, slamming his fist into the door that led to the Jedi Council room... where he knew they were meeting.

The Jedi looked up, many igniting their lightsabers at the sight of the Mandalorian, easily identifiable as Boba Fett, clone son of Jango Fett.

The two clone sentries were at his back within moments, guns trained on him and shouting at him, the Mandalorian warrior ignoring them as he focused his eyes on the Jedi before him: Kenobi, Luminara, Secura, Windu and a few newer ones that he had yet to recognize or add to his data.

"Fett!" Windu growled, purple lightsaber clawing anger and hatred out of the Mandalorian's heart as he stood before them in a stiff, ready stance.

Boba just silently regarded them, refusing to give them a verbal answer until it was required of him. He stood straight and silently, like a dangerous warrior just waiting to be provoked to violence. But Boba refused to be provoked to violence. Not when his son... _clone's_ fate depended on it.

A silence grew from strained to awkward, as Kenobi put away his lightsaber and step up to stand directly before the mute hunter.

"Fett." The sandy-haired man greeted.

Boba looked over the legendary Jedi Master. He looked older than his age was, with tired lines under his eyes and creases of grief in his face, white powdering his temples like hoth snow. The hunter realized that the jedi had missed his ex-padawan greatly.

"Kenobi." He answered in an emotionless tone as the other Jedi put away their lightsabers, even though hesitance was easy to read in their movements.

The bearded Jedi paused for a moment before motioning the others to sit down, which they all did, Boba noticing how they sat on the edges of their council chairs and smiling beneath the helmet.

Kenobi sat also, regarding the armoured hunter with curiosity for a few moments before motioning the two clones sentries to leave the room.

Boba remained motionless and silent as the two clones left the room, the door sliding shut behind them as silently as his knee dart entered a sentient's flesh.

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events." Kenobi said softly, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What do you want, Fett?" Windu demanded coolly, something akin to anger in his eyes.

Boba silently turned his T-shaped visor onto the bald Jedi, regarding him with anger in his stance. "You still hold a grudge Jedi." He said in his synthesized voice. "So do I."

The dark skinned Jedi Master lifted his chin slightly while the tanned warrior stood tall and silent, allowing his cold visor to reflect his displeasure.

"Let's not get along these lines, Master Windu." Kenobi spoke up. "Obviously Fett is here for something. Besides you."

"Believe me." Boba spoke softly. "Windu would be dead if I was."

"Then why are you here, Fett, if not to claim Master Windu's head?"

This voice was newer, although still recognizable, and Boba turned to look at the clone commander Bly, standing behind Secura.

"Because I have something to ask." Boba answered slowly.

"A favour." Windu spoke, voice hard.

"I don't ask for favours." Boba answered tersely. "Most times I don't ask. But this is not for my own gain."

There was silence as the Jedi considered the Mandalorian warrior's words.

"For whom do you ask?" Kenobi asked curiously.

Boba Fett held up Loca, wrapped in his template's shoulder cape.

The Jedi stared at the baby, who was moving his arms and legs in jerky movements.

"Whose child is that?" Secura asked immediately. "I sense he is strong in the force."

Boba remained silent for several moments, considering how he should answer. "He belongs to none. He had no mother."

"A clone then?" Kenobi asked immediately, interested in the fact that a clone was force-sensitive.

"He is." Boba answered. "And he needs safety... safety that I could not give." He looked down at the child. "At least, not yet."

"Your clone, he is." Yoda spoke up, causing a hush to fall over the council chamber.

"He is." Boba answered slowly. "The others have perished, and Vader hunts me at this very moment."

"You, Fett, are actually offering your son to us?" Windu asked, seemingly gloatingly.

"I am not offering him. I am asking that you would care for him until he is old enough to fend for himself... alongside me." Boba answered in annoyance.

"A child that is taken at a young age should never be re-introduced to his parents." Windu answered, pleased.

"You changed the rule of no bonds long ago." Boba answered angrily, but instead of the heated anger, it was a cold, dangerous anger.

"Not entirely." Windu answered. "Especially when his father is not of the light. And, from what I feel, your son himself, is not."

Boba began to feel the anger overtake him. "He is a Mandalorian. Whether you like it or not." He answered, noticing that the other Jedi were a bit taken aback by the dark-skinned Jedi's words.

"I sense darkness around this child." Secura spoke softly, sadly. "I sense fear and death."

"This child's first breath was of death. His first sight of the dying. His first clothing was of death." Windu said. "This child is evil."

Boba pulled his pistol out and pointed it at the Jedi. "There are others here that are evil." He hissed venomously. "And I would find great pleasure putting a bullet into one of them."

"Put away the pistol, Fett." Kenobi ordered. "We do not wish harm to your child."

Boba's hand shook slightly, too slightly for the Jedi to notice, as he lowered the pistol, his fingers remaining clenched around the handle of it.

"I _hate_ Jedi, and I should've known that you would hate him. Hate him because of his blood." Boba looked at them coldly. "Hated him because he has the blood of Mandalorians. The blood of some of the only people that can kill a Jedi."

Boba then moved so quickly, removing his pistol and firing it at the Jedi that had been his sworn enemy for decades, Mace Windu.

Without waiting for a reaction, Boba promptly left the room, executing and wounding the sentries outside the door in his rage, disappearing into the darkness of night.


	9. A Friend's Wisdom

Boba Fett leaned on the wall, clutching Loca to his chest as he felt anger and hatred overtake his body against the Jedi. He was in the top of a burned out tower. Burned during the simultaneous end of the Clone Wars and beginning of the Force Wars.

Sliding his armoured back down the wall, Boba allowed himself to sit on the ground, Loca shifting in his arms, eyelids half-closed as he sucked on his fist.

"Oh, Loca." He lay his helmeted head on his charge's forehead. "You aren't cursed. They hate what is stronger than them... and your Mandalorian blood is stronger than their force-sensitive."

"Boba?" A voice asked softly from behind him, causing him to turn.

"What are you doing here?" Boba asked, wrapping the bundle more tightly around Loca. "Going to hand me in?"

The clone captain and his old childhood friend, Rex, slowly shook his head as he sat down next to him. "No. I'm not."

"What then? You want my son?" He asked.

Rex removed his helmet, the corners of his mouth twitching in what could be called a smile. "You're son?" He asked pointedly.

Boba shook his head. Rex had been his friend when he was small. When Jango had still been alive. They had kept in touch all through the clone wars, sometimes saving the other.

"I don't know Rex." Boba whispered, removing his own helmet. "When I first took Loca, I was kicking myself for it."

Rex waited silently, cocking his head slightly. "And now?"

Boba shook his head abruptly. "Now I don't know what to do." He answered in frustration. "I knew from the start I wasn't keeping him. I knew that I couldn't."

Rex didn't smile, knowing how fragile this moment was. "Boba, why did you name him?" He asked.

Silence stretched as the Mandalorian considered the question. "I don't know. I don't usually use the names of my bounties because... it, well, it turns them into a sentient. Makes me realize that they are just as living as I am. Separate. A soul."

Rex nodded. "And now you recognize Loca as such."

Boba nodded slowly. "I can't keep him Rex. Vader is after me for the destruction of the others." He turned his eyes onto the other clone's, eyes that mirrored the other. "He would die."

"And he is all you have, and you, all he has."

"Please, Rex." Boba shook his head. "Don't start that."

Rex moved closer, placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder. "Boba, what would your father have wanted? What do your people do when they orphan a child?"

Boba could see where this was going, and he didn't like it. "They would... adopt it."

Rex nodded. "They would. Even with dangerous occupations, they would care for it. But you see, your case is considerably different."

A sense of hope rose in his chest as he looked up at the captain, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"Loca isn't an orphan. He has his father."

Boba shook his head. "No, Rex. I am not his father. I did not give permission for my DNA to be used in the production of clones."

Rex shook his head. "Many men are surprised when a girlfriend shows up with their child. Even if it wasn't planned, it is fate." The clone cocked his head. "Your father wanted you. Dangerous occupation or not. Now he is dead, but he had an heir."

Boba looked up at the captain. "He left behind his heir, and a legacy of children." Rex continued, placing his hand against Boba, then himself. "Us."

Boba stayed silent, watching his old childhood friend carefully.

"But now you have that chance, Boba." Rex said softly. "To have your own legacy."

Frustration rose up inside the young Mandalorian. "Rex, I can't! Vader's on my tail and now..."

Silence fell over the two when barking and shouting reached their ears. Boba began to get up, but Rex placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

Boba sat silently while Rex placed a finger to his lips, crouching as he made his way over to look down from the burned out tower.

Impatient, Boba Fett got up, clutching onto the sleeping Loca tightly as he made his way over to stand next to Rex.

A group of Coruscanti Guardsmen were below them, a dog sniffing around the base of the rubble.

"The guard." Boba spoke slowly, looking over at Rex. "You were sent to find me." He felt betrayed.

Rex looked at him, cocking his head. "I found you. My part of the job is done."

Boba grabbed the clone captain's shoulder, turning him back toward him. "Why. What do they want me for? To kill my "evil" son?"

Rex looked at him silently. "You killed Master Windu, Boba." He responded, looking down at the guardsmen below. "They want you to be brought before them."

Boba followed Rex's gaze to his son, curled up and safe in his father's arms.

"And they want your son." Rex now looked up at Boba. "People close to Master Windu really want him to die. Secura and Kenobi are fighting against it, of course, but Windu's Padawan is adamant. He's a good negotiator too."

Boba looked down at the guardsmen, who were getting closer.

"Boba, you are being hunted by Vader." Rex said softly. "And now, you are being hunted by the New Republic."

The young Mandalorian warrior looked down at the ground as his friend placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no one. No one would dare protect you from the two strongest factions." The clone moved to the side so that he could look into the younger man's eyes again. "All you have is your mind, your soul and your son."

Boba looked up at Rex, who jerked his head to the side. "Run."

The young Mandalorian shook his head. "I don't run from a fight." He responded.

Rex grabbed Boba's shoulder and swung him back around to face him. "You have too this time. Those are clones down there, Boba. Our brothers. Your father's sons!" The clone captain looked down at the men. "And you have Loca to think about."

"Don't make me back down, Rex. Brothers have killed brothers before." Boba responded bitterly.

"Boba. If you try to fight them, I will be forced to stop you."

Boba looked up at the clone captain, who stared back, visor to visor, Boba eventually looking away. "Rex. If something happens to me, promise me that you'll care for Loca."

Rex nodded once. "I promise."

Boba looked at him again. "And that Ahsoka would train him."

Again Rex nodded. "Stop worrying, Boba. You've survived worse."

The younger warrior shook his head. "Not with a child to worry about." He answered.

"Remember, Boba, us clones are human too. And we are entitled to children." Rex spoke softly, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Take care of Loca. He'll be great some day."

Boba nodded and turned to the opening, prepared to make his escape when Rex grabbed his shoulder again. "It might be better if you... you, uh, gave me a knock."

Shaking his head, the Mandalorian turned back around and took the older clone in the head with his free arm.

Staggering backward, Rex almost laughed. "Not hard enough, ad'ika." He said teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Boba struck him again, effectively stunning the clone captain. "Better?" He asked.

"Better." Rex responded hoarsely.

Nodding, Boba looked at the opening that led to a three hundred foot drop, running out and over the edge, igniting his jetpack before he could hit the ground, escaping with his freedom and his son.


	10. All He's Known

_Five and a half years later._

Loca sat on the ground, flipping through the holo pics of his buir and another man he had never seen before.

Footsteps alerted the five-year-old to his father's approach and he looked up, smiling.

Boba looked down at the young boy who had somehow discovered the hidden holo pics. Pics he had hidden long ago. Pics of people he had tried his very best to forget.

"Buir!" The little boy grinned, getting to his feet and moving over to his father, the now deactivated holo projector clutched tightly in his hands. "Look what I found, Buir!"

The Mandalorian allowed a smile to touch his lips as he picked up his son, sitting down in a chair to allow the boy to show off his discovery from the comfort of his father's lap.

"That's you, Buir!" Loca giggled, pointing.

"That is, Loca. Very observant." Boba nodded approvingly.

"Buir, who's that?" The child asked, pointing to a man in silver and blue armour next to the young Boba.

"That, Loca." Boba smiled painfully. "Was your grandfather. Jango Fett."

The young boy stared intently at the photo before looking up at his father with his innocent face. "Why have I never seen him?" He asked.

Boba looked away from his son. He had dreaded this question for years. "Jango Fett is dead, Loca." He answered, ignoring the Slave I as it rocked awkwardly.

"What's dead mean, Buir?"

Boba shut his eyes for a moment before looking at his son. A son he had kept because of the advise of a friend. A gift. A gift to heal a cold and scarred warrior. "Dead means that someone falls asleep forever." He answered, attempting to explain it in a child's vocabulary. "They never wake up again."

Loca looked at the photo before going to the next one, a holo pic of Boba Fett, his wife Syntas Vel, and daughter Ailynn Vel.

"That was my wife, Loca. And my little girl, Ailynn."

Loca looked at it and then up at his father. "Are they asleep forever too?" He asked curiously.

Boba snorted and shook his head. "I don't know, Loca."

The boy, with his short attention span and large curiosity, didn't comment further as he looked at the next pic. A pic of Boba Fett, Ahsoka Tano, Rex and their Padawan daughter, Le'ann.

Loca looked up at his father expectantly, waiting for him to explain this photo also.

"That is Rex." Boba said, sadness clutching him as he pointed at the clone captain. "That is his wife, Ahsoka Tano and his daughter Le'ann." He pointed to each as he said their names.

"Are they family?" Loca asked, looking up at his father with those haunting brown eyes.

"Rex is my brother. Your uncle, Loca." Boba responded.

"Then they're my aunt and cousin, right?" Loca questioned, looking up at his father.

"They are, ad'ika." Boba smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

Cold darkness clutched Boba when the next pic revealed to be of himself, Dengar, Latts Razzi and Vader. It had been taken from another hunter that the Mandalorian had killed several years ago, and without the knowledge of either.

Boba snatched the projector from his son's small hands, standing up quickly.

Loca looked up at his father in surprise and a little fear. "Buir?" He asked, fear in his voice. He had seen the tall, black figure, and had felt the power and darkness that had surrounded him in the force.

The Mandalorian warrior remained silent as he walked off, leaving his son to his own devices.

_Loca_

Loca watched his father leave, the darkness and evil he had sensed from the dark figure in the photo still swirling about in the force.

He was confused. He had found the holo projector hidden under a stack of random items, and had turned it on. Pictures of his father and other people had come up. He hadn't recognized any of them, and it obviously upset his father.

Loca was unsettled most by the tall, dark figure that had caused his father distress in the force. Even now, with his father back in the cockpit, he could feel the anger and something the young boy hadn't ever felt on his father... fear. That made him afraid. If his father was afraid, then something was wrong, something terribly wrong.

Looking through the door at his father, he noticed how tense he was... then he stiffened, and he felt fear, shock and a coldness set over his father, the helmeted head spinning around to see him.

"Loca!" Boba shouted without warning, spinning from his seat and scooping up his son.

Afraid now, Loca stared up at his father. "Buir? What is it, buir?" He asked, voice nothing more than a squeak.

Boba held his son in his arms and raced back into the cockpit, placing him in the co-pilot's seat and strapping the crash webbing around the small frame. "Don't move, Loca."

Terrified, the young boy looked up at his father with wide eyes and nodded.

"Don't move, Loca. No matter what happens, _do not_ take off your webbing!" Boba ordered as the ship gave a hard rock, his father jumping into his seat and grabbing the controls, ignoring his own crash webbing as he spun the ship around.

Clenching his teeth together, the young boy whimpered. He felt souls in the force, besides his father, he felt more... many more.


	11. Our Enemies, YOUR Enemies

Boba felt sweat dripping within his helmet and, for the first time in many years, he felt fear. Fear for himself, fear for Loca. The Empire, after all these years of getting up in the night and taking Loca away, leaving no trace; of all the times he made his son hide underneath vender's carts or to follow a strange woman as if he was her son, they had found them...

The Slave IV rocked again and Boba swore under his breath, turning to his son, who had his tiny hands pressed to his ears and eyes shut tightly. So young and fragile... he had brought him into a cruel, hard world... a world that hated and despised him... for the transgressions of his father.

"I'm so sorry, Loca." He whispered as he turned his attention to their pursuers.

There were several Tie-Fighters, but he could see no sign of Darth Vader's, a welcome relief. It was no secret that the great Sith lord was a skilled pilot. He had been Anakin Skywalker, after all.

The screech of a tie-fighter passing in close proximity caused Loca to open his eyes and stare. "Who is it, buir? What are they doing?" He asked.

"They're our enemies, Loca. _Your_ enemies." Boba answered, nearly choking on his words.

"Why, buir? Why-"

Loca screamed when the tie turned back, strafing the Slave IV with blaster fire, Boba spinning it out of the way. He couldn't fight... not with Loca on board. If it was only him, then yeah, he would, but not with the... his son on board.

Boba turned around to find three fighters coming in to attack, reacting instinctively, he opened fire, causing one to fly out of control and into a second, both exploding to light up the endless skies of space.

Turning to look at his son, Boba could see Loca staring at it with awe, suddenly forgetting that they were in imminent danger.

Flying past the third, the Mandalorian warrior spun the Slave away as blaster fire passed by on his right, clipping the wing.

Boba typed in hyperspace coordinates, and was almost in the clear when an explosion on the left side of the cockpit caused him to jerk the controls and spin the ship. Losing his hold, the mandalorian went flying through the air to crash into one of the walls.

_Shab'la!_ Boba shook his head, trying to get back up, but black swarmed his vision. He could hear Loca screaming, and looking up, he saw the boy reaching for him against the crash webbing, tears rolling down his little face. _Loca..._

"Loca..." Boba whispered the name aloud, trying to crawl towards the boy, but found himself unable to move more than a few feet. "Loca..." He cried, tears beginning to fill his own eyes as he reached for his son, hopeless helplessness filling his soul.

The Slave IV shook slightly, and Boba knew that they were being docked. Dry sobs silently racked his body as he tried more desperately to reach his son. Boots sounded down the hall and Boba allowed the tears to flow down his face. He knew Loca couldn't get the crash webbing off... He had trapped his own son.


	12. Capture

Loca reached towards his father, screaming as he felt his father's pain in the force. He felt pain, grief and hopelessness radiating from his father's soul... his father felt helpless, and that scared the little boy. His father was _never_ helpless!

"Buir! Buir!" He cried, clawing frantically at the webbing, tears of fear and frustration rushing down his face as he tried to reach his father.

Hearing his name being whispered over and over, Loca looked down at his fallen father, who was reaching for him, hand trembling as he strained to reach his son.

"Buir!" Loca cried, straining his own hand to reach his father.

The fall of boots reached his ears and he looked up as a group of men came around the corner. They stopped short for a moment before three of them jumped atop his father, jerking his arms and legs roughly.

"Buir!" Loca shouted, watching fearfully. His father was fighting back, albeit dizzily, but he was still doing well. "Buir! Leave my buir alone!" He shouted, reaching out his hands towards them.

A datapad came flying from no where and hit one of the troopers on the helmet, causing him to become distracted enough for his father to lay him out.

A vice-like grip grabbed Loca's wrists, jerking his arms roughly and causing the young boy to cry out in pain.

Loca stared up at a man in greyish armour and clothing. The man was glaring at him. "Don't you try any tricks, boy!" The man snarled cruelly.

"Leave him alone!" Boba spoke coldly as he attempted to fight off his enemies. "You touch him and I'll kill you!"

The man leered down at Loca's father. "Just who are you to make demands, Fett? Vader has been wishing to see you again." He added, laughing.

Loca tried to pull his wrists from the man's grip, but his feeble attempts were futile. "Buir!" He cried, fear in his voice.

Boba stopped moving and looked up at the man. "Let him go. I'm the one you want." He said, his pleading tone synthesized into nothingness.

The man laughed. "Vader has requested both of your presences." He responded coldly, undoing Loca's webbing and jerking him roughly from the seat. "Come, clone." He ordered harshly.

Loca was crying and trying to pull his arm from the man's grip, reaching out to his father. "Buir!" He cried, nearly pleadingly as he was pulled around a seat.

_Boba's POV_

Boba Fett snarled and fought against his captors. He had to reach Loca. _Now._ He fought back hard, his wound causing him dizziness and to miss his targets several times.

Finally, one of the troopers shot him with a stun blast, firing several times.

Pain deadened Boba's senses and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out as the troopers grabbed his arms, dragging him from the Slave I.

_I'm so sorry, Loca._ Boba thought absently as he struggled against the black surrounding the edges of his vision. _I'm so so sorry._


	13. A First and Last Weakness

Boba Fett followed behind the man that had led the boarding of his ship, several clones around him as he moved slowly, still weakened from the several stun blasts used to knock him out.

As he walked, Boba looked around for any sign or clue of his son. He realized that he no longer tried to deny the fact that Loca was his son. And with that acceptance came the anger and aggressive protectiveness he felt for his child.

The group stopped, and Boba stepped closer to the lieutenant before him, ignoring the hands of his guards as they grabbed his arms, keeping him back a safe distance.

"Where is my son?" Boba demanded angrily as the lieutenant turned at the sound of his voice, but did not answer.

Again, Boba attempted to get closer, pulling at the hands holding him back. "Where is Loca?"

"You're... abomination is not here." The lieutenant responded.

Boba would've strangled the man if he could've gotten close enough. "He is no abomination." He responded through clenched teeth. "He is my son, and I want him back."

The lieutenant opened his mouth to answer when another did so for him. "The child is not yours."

A cold shiver ran up Boba's spine at the sound of that voice as he slowly turned towards it. "He is my son." He responded as he faced Darth Vader.

The dark lord stood silently for several moments. "You have become weak, Fett." He responded, the clones moving several feet away although they still watched the Mandalorian.

Boba straightened at this, watching the sith lord angrily. "You took my son."

"He is a weakness." Vader responded. "Your weakness."

The Mandalorian shook his head. "I have become stronger." He answered, watching the sith in anger. "And I will not stop until I have found him. Whether or not I have to kill every single person on this ship, I will find Loca." Boba responded in a dangerously low tone.

Vader watched him for several moments. "Your determination is to be admired." He said as he moved around the Mandalorian, who refused to follow his movements as most prisoners would have. "But your naivity is not."

Boba looked ahead as the dark lord came back to stand before him. "The child is your first weakness, Fett." The Mandalorian felt something invisible wrap around his neck. "Your first, and your last."


	14. An Offer

Boba Fett hung from the Sith Lord's invisible grasp, trying to pry the unseen fingers from around his throat and regain his ability to breath. He stared into the bulbous black eyes of Vader's helmet through his own visor.

The Mandalorian warrior would not cry out. He would not plead for his life. He would not struggle like a man on a lightsaber. He would remain emotionless and free of fear.

The dark lord's words continued to ring through his head over and over again. His first and last weakness. Loca was his first and last.

"You regard my... love for..." Boba Fett attempted to speak around the invisible grip at his throat, daring to test Vader's anger and patience. He had nothing left to lose either. "My love for... Loca as... weakness." He gagged on several words at the tightening grip.

Vader stared silently at him. "The clone boy is not your son." He said. "Just as you are not Jango's."

Anger flashed through Boba as he glared at the Sith. "Loca is my son." He responded firmly, wincing beneath his helmet when his air was cut off.

"The clone is no son of yours. He is but a clone." Vader responded, dropping Boba Fett to the ground. "And a mutant one at that."

Boba coughed as he got up on hands and knees. "Just because he is different, you claim he is a mutant." He said slowly, ignoring the warnings in his mind to not continue. "But really, you fear him."

Deafening silence fell as those around Boba and Vader all stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend that the Mandalorian bounty hunter was actually daring to test the Sith Lord's patience, to challenge him.

Staggering to his feet, Boba was silent until he regained his balance and was able to stand still and rock steady beneath Darth Vader's gaze.

"In truth, you fear Loca." Boba continued to speak in a slow, deliberate tone. "You say he is mutated, and but a clone." The Mandalorian let a short laugh come through his synthesizer. "You try to make yourself feel better. But, in truth, he is stronger than you."

The silence that fell was so loud to the Mandalorian's ears, that he was tempted to reach up a hand to where his ears were beneath the helmet.

Finally, the Dark Lord spoke again. "You speak carelessly, Fett." Vader said in that tone he always used. "You speak as if you know me, and know the thing you call a son."

Boba straightened. "I've known Loca for five years of his life. The only five years of his life." He responded. "He came from my blood and body. Loca and I are one." He answered slowly, tone emotionless from the helmet synthesizer.

The two figures, one tall and dark, the other small and silent, faced off in a silent battle of wills. They eyed the other and calculated them.

"I have an offer for you, Fett." Vader spoke again now, slowly.

Boba stared in silence at the tall, black-clad sith, cocking his head slightly to let Vader know that he had his full attention.

"The life of Loca for the life of another." Darth Vader continued to speak, dismissing the clones and Lieutenant from around them, waiting for all but two clones to leave before continuing. "The life of a small, useless clone child, for the life of the current Mand'lore."

It took everything Boba had to keep from laughing aloud. "You're trying to turn me against my kin?" He asked incredulously.

Vader looked at the bounty hunter before him. "For the clone boy, yes." He responded.

"If I accepted this... job." Boba spoked slowly as he considered it. "Would you return Loca to me?"

The Dark Lord was silent for a long time. "Your clone will remain unharmed." He responded.

Boba shook his helmeted head. "I want to know it straight. If I assassinate the current Manda'lore, will you give Loca back to me?" He demanded.

Vader looked at him and began to walk, the Mandalorian following him a few steps behind. "The clone will remain unharmed, but stay here where he will receive training in the ways of the Sith." He responded.

Stopping in the walk, Boba shook his head. "Then I will not take this job." He responded. "And warn you once to return Loca to me and let us leave."

The dark lord turned to him now. "Perhaps you do not know how much is at stake here." Vader responded, holding up his hand again.

Boba immediately felt the grip around his throat from earlier, only, this time, it didn't stop. It continued to constrict his airways until he could hear cracking.

"Now, Fett." Vader spoke again. "I will give you one more chance to accept my offer."


	15. Take Back What's Mine

Loca sat in the small room he had been locked in, crying softly. He didn't know what would happen to him. He didn't know what had happened to his buir. All he did know was that he could feel the dark, cold presence of someone evil nearby. The darkness, hatred and anger in that one life form scared him more than anything ever had before.

Sobbing into his arms, the young boy tried to wipe his tears. He wanted to be tough and strong like his buir... Buir would tell him that he was a Mandalorian, a strong race of warriors, and that he should not cry.

Rubbing his arm across his eyes, Loca sniffed and hiccuped. Nothing could wipe away the fear he felt... Nothing but maybe his buir, but he wasn't sure if he was even ever going to see his buir again.

Loca sat up slightly, trying to sense his buir. When he had tried earlier, he had found that his father's life energy was surrounded by the dark, evil one. He had immediately withdrawn when he felt it, the fear increasing as he realized that his father was in the presence of the unknown evil.

Crossing his arms over his knees, Loca lay his head down across them, sniffling again as he tried to remain quiet... Look strong.

Listening, the little warrior could hear the troopers outside his door talking to each other, but he couldn't make the words out.

Loca looked up when everything fell deathly silent, followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground.

Sitting upright, Loca reached out and felt his father's presence just as the door opened.

"Buir!" Loca cried, forgetting about being strong as he ran into his father's arms.

Boba knelt down and embraced his son tightly in his arms, holding him close for several moments before pulling away. "Come with me, Loca. Quickly." He ordered, standing and grabbing his son's hand, pulling him out the door and down the hall.

Feeling reassured by his father's presence, Loca jumped over the dead bodies of the stormtroopers, hurrying with his smaller strides to keep up with his father's longer ones.

"Buir?" Loca whispered, looking up at him. "I f-feel someone v-very d-dark." He said quietly, tears in his eyes. "I thought h-he was going to k-kill you!" He added, sniffing.

Boba felt his heart, cold and rock hard for so long, crumble. "No, Loca, he was just offering me a job." He answered softly... It wasn't totally a lie.

Looking up at his father, Loca frowned. "Then why did he shoot us down? And why did he take me?" He asked intelligently.

Sighing softly, Boba ruffled his son's hair. "That was his dik'ut men." He responded in a low tone, retaking the tiny hand in his gloved one and leading him away at a purposeful pace. "Now I want you to be as quiet as you can be, Loca." He said, turning his visor to look at him. "I'm going to use this as part of your training." He added.

Loca looked up at his father, surprised, but nodded, not saying a word in response as he followed his father quickly.

Smiling beneath the helmet, Boba thought of how similar he and Loca really were. Their personalities were different, but he acted just as he had when he was little... Boba silently wondered if his father had lied to him like he was now to Loca.

Pushing away the thoughts and memories, Boba made into into one of the hangars, sneaking around behind a pile of crates, pulling Loca in with him. "We're going to take a tie-fighter, alright?" He asked his son in a low voice.

Loca smiled widely and nodded.

"Ah, be serious now, remember?" Boba told him firmly, acting like this was a training excercise.

Loca's smile disappeared and he put on a serious expression, nodding in response, still not saying a word as he continued to remember the order to remain as quiet as he could.

Looking out from behind the crates, Boba marvelled at how much harder his job was with his son than without him... _'Yes, but it would be so much more meaningless.'_ His father's voice appeared in his head again, causing him to smile slightly... That was true.

"Alright." Boba looked at his son. "I'm going to distract them, you get into one of the fighters and get it started, ok?" He asked, turning to stare intently at his son.

Nodding silently, Loca looked at him. "I still remember what you taught me about them." He answered softly, making Boba ruffle his hair again. "Good."

Stepping out of cover, Boba shot two of the troopers before vanishing in the opposite direction of his son.

Waiting until the sounds faded to a safe distance, and until he could not hear any more troopers, Loca jumped out of hiding, scrambling atop one of the fighters and into the cockpit, going through the taking off sequences before starting it up.

Climbing to the top of the cockpit, Loca looked out to see troopers running in two directions, alarms and the hangar doors closing. His father appeared then, jumping in and shutting the cockpit behind him, grabbing Loca and sitting down, fastening the crash webbing around them both, his son in his lap as he took off.

Loca sat in contentment in his father's lap when he heard a strange sound on the outside of the cockpit. "Are they shooting at us, Buir?" He asked, twisting his head to look up at his father.

Boba nodded in response, taking off and heading for the hangar bay doors that were slowly closing.

"Do they know that we are training?" Loca asked now in his innocent little way, causing his father to chuckle despite the cirumstances. "No, Loca, they do not."

The little boy opened his mouth to speak again when his father jerked the controls so that the tie was sideways, heading for the closing doors.

Biting his lip in fear, Loca shut his eyes and prepared for impact. He heard the terrible sound of metal scraping on metal before the tie-fighter righted itself under his father's expert hands, allowing him to relax.

"Fett!" A voice came over the comm link in the ship. "You are defying the entire empire!"

Loca looked up at his father with large eyes.

Ignoring his son's bewildered look, he leaned over to the comm. "What I have chosen is of no one else's business or concern." He responded.

"You are carrying stolen property!" The strange voice continued to shout. "This will be an act of war against the empire and Manda'lore!" He threatened.

"Are they going to attack our home planet, Buir?" Loca asked, his father hushing him.

"You will receive nothing from the empire." The voice said coldly. "You are running for your life, Bounty Hunter." It hissed out the name.

Boba leaned over to the comm. "But yet, so are you." He answered. "There will be a day when the Empire falls. And when that day comes, I do not want to be a part of it."

A laugh, harsh and cold, came over the comm. "Is that what you want me to tell Vader? Especially after you have stolen something of his?"

Smirking beneath the helmet, Fett leaned forwards again. "You tell Anakin Skywalker that I have only taken back what was mine."


	16. Author's Note

From what I can remember:

1) Fett was going to die fighting a Jedi

2) The Jedi were going to take Loca in

3) Loca was going to kill vader.

That's it and that's all. :)


End file.
